


The Sleepover Kidnapping Mistake

by PokemonSoldier



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: In the name of friendship get f’d, Kidnapped, Peril, Ransom, Super Sorceress Lena, Team Magic, abducted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonSoldier/pseuds/PokemonSoldier
Summary: The Beagle Boys kidnap Webby and Violet from McDuck Manor, hoping to ransom them in exchange for the deed to Duckburg.However, with most of the family out for the night, Lena is the one who picks up the phone and learns of it. Turns out, threatening Lena’s friends is not a good idea, and it is an even worse idea to tell her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Sleepover Kidnapping Mistake

One sleepover. Just one normal(ish) sleepover without stuff going crazy is all Webby asked for. Even magical stuff was fine by comparison. But kidnapped by the Beagle Boys seemed like way too much. And to make matters worse, in addition to her, they also took Violet. Wasn't bad enough that she had to get captured again, but now one of her best friends is in danger because of her. No, this didn't seem like it was way too much, it WAS way too much.

The ropes were tight. Very tight. And well tied. The Beagle Boys had really improved their knot tying. And restraining techniques. Instead of just wrapping ropes around them, they had tied their wrists behind their backs, arms together, wrapped some rope around their bodies and arms, and ankles and knees together. Where they learned this, she likely did not know, nor did she really want to given the Beagle Boys' rather slimy nature.

All Webby did know, was that even she couldn't get free. When you are able to hold Webby Vanderquack, you know you are doing SOMETHING right. That is what concerned Webby. If the Beagle Boys were getting good, then that was trouble for everyone.

They had since stopped struggling when they found escape was impossible. They were currently just concerned with getting through this in one piece. They remained calm (as calm as one could be after having been kidnapped and tied up with their best friend), trying to look over their shoulders at the other, to check on the other.

"{You alright?}" Webby asks Violet, the two gagged, a cloth over each of their beaks.

"{Fine Webbigail.}" Violet responds. Despite this being the first time she'd been kidnapped, she wasn't freaking out. Then again, this is a girl who was ready to stab a complete stranger with a wooden stake at a prior sleepover because they were 'overdue for a vampire'. So kidnapping was tame in comparison to all other sleepover antics.

"{Sorry about this.}" Webby sighs. "{Getting kidnapped is surprisingly rare I will be honest. Even stranger is getting kidnapped while still in the mansion.}"

"{I will admit, I have never been kidnapped before. So this should be an enlightening experience.}" Violet responds.

Soon, they arrive at the junkyard, the two brought up to Ma Beagle's trailer, Big Time proud of himself.

"Hey Ma! We got a surprise for you!" Big Time shouts, grinning to his brothers, when a handbag hits him square on the head, dazing him.

"Big Time! What did I tell you about yelling for me after nine?" Ma shouts at her son, upset as usual.

Big Time rubs his head which hurts. "Erm, not to?"

"Exactly! I told you to knock for me! At least show some manners for your own mother!" She snaps. "Now, what is so important for you to disturb me at this time?"

Big Time signals to Bouncer, who holds up Webby and Violet, dangling by a rope tying them together.

Ma Beagle's expression turns to a pleased grin. "Well well well, if it isn't one of the McDuck brats and..." Notices Violet. "Er, who's the other one?"

"{Violet Sabrewing.}" Violet says in an awkward response.

"She was at the mansion as well. We assumed they are friends so, might as well go two for one." Big Time explains.

"Well, that just means McDuck will be more willing to pay up!" Ma Beagle says as she smirks at the two, getting close up to them. "You two are going to help make Duckburg back into Beagleburg..."

Soon, Violet and Webby are suspended above the ground, dangling. This is not good. This is really not good. Especially since Scrooge wasn't there. If he didn't save them because he didn't know, what would happen to them.

"So, uh, what do we do with them if Scrooge, you know, doesn't want to pay?" Bouncer asks.

"Well, we could always dump one or both into the ocean as a message." Big Time says.

Okay this was very friggin bad now. Now they might die because Scrooge was on an adventure with Huey, Dewey, Granny, and Della, and Donald was out on a date with Daisy.

"{Oh boy...}"

"{I have desired to witness aquatic life up close, but not quite like this.}"

The two friends hold hands, hoping things will be alright.

Meanwhile...

What was taking them so long? It's been over half an hour! Surely it would have only taken, like, ten minutes tops!

"Webby! Vi! Where are you guys?" Lena called out, walking through the halls, searching for them.

This is ridiculous. If this was some sort of joke, haha, fine, hilarious. Just show yourselves already!

She walked by Scrooge's office when his phone rang. She knows she shouldn't answer it, given it is for Mr McDuck. But... She just has this feeling like she should. So, she enters and picks up the phone. "Uh, hello?"

The voice on the other end was the last person Lena ever expected. "Who is this? Where is McDuck?!" Demanded the unmistakable voice of Ma Beagle.

"Wha- Ma Beagle!?" Lena is shocked. Why did Ma Beagle want to talk to Scrooge? Weren't they, like, enemies?

"Look, whoever you are, you tell Scrooge we have two of his brats!"

What was she talking about? Huey and Dewey were gone with Scrooge on some adventure, and Louie was here so who could she be talking abou- Oh no... It can't be... They didn't... "W-which ones?"

"Ugh, if you must know it is the pink one and some random purple girl who was with her. You just tell Scrooge to send us the deed to Duckburg, otherwise he'll have to fish them out of the harbor! Got it?"

They took Webby and Vi? They took Webby and Vi... They... They... THEY TOOK WEBBY AND VI! Lena was enraged. No, enraged was an understatement. They kidnapped her best friend and sister, and are threatening their lives. Lena clenches the phone tight, on the verge of snapping it.

Hearing the commotion, Louie appears at the door. "Oh, Lena, what are you doing? Who are you talking to? And why in Uncle Scrooge's office?"

However, before Louie can get his answer, a flash of bright light blue light enshrouds Lena, as her PJs transform into a blue and white outfit, a blue aura surrounding her as she flies out of the mansion, dropping the phone.

Louie picks up the phone. "He-yello? Louie Duck. Might I ask who this is?"

"Aren't you one of the nephews?" Ma Beagle asks.

"Yep. Why?"

"Ugh, the boys should have taken you instead."

"Say what now?"

"Look, just tell your uncle that we have your friends and unless he gives us the deed, we are dumping them into the harbor."

Louie realizes the situation, almost starts to worry, and then calms down, now understands where Lena is going. "Oh."

"Oh? What do you mean 'oh'? Aren't you suppose to be freaking out and worrying for your friends?"

"I should, but unfortunately for you that was Lena you were on the phone with before me."

"Who is that?"

"Oh you'll see very soon. G'bye..." As he hangs up and drinks some Pep, not worried at all.

Back at the junkyard...

Things were as bad as they could be. Tie up, gagged, kidnapped, an now suspended over the water, weights to their ankles. So this was how she died. Killed by the Beagle Boys. Webby had to admit, not how she expected to go out and not exactly her preferred method.

She wasn't worried about herself, though. No. She was worried about Violet, who had been dragged into this mess. And Lena. Poor Lena. They wouldn't even get to say goodbye to each other. Nor talk anymore. Nor share knowledge of the arcane anymore.

"{So, uh, sorry about this Vi. Looks like I got us killed...}" Webby says, nervous.

"{Quite alright Webbigail. If I had to choose between being drowned by a notorious gang alone or with my best friend, I would prefer the latter.}"

"{Aw, thanks. Though, personally, this isn't how I saw myself being killed. I honestly thought I'd die on an adventure or be sacrificed to some god.}"

"{Fair. So, I guess this is goodbye?}"

"{I guess. For now at least. See you in the afterlife?}" Webby gently grabs Violet's hand.

"{Agreed.}" Violet grabs Webby's hand back as they brace for it.

Then...

A bright, light blue orb hits a Beagle Boy, knocking him down. All look in the direction it came from as several more pelt the Beagle Boys as the source rushes into view, and hovers in the air between the two captives and the Beagle Boys. Like a guardian angel, floated Webby's best friend, Violet's adoptive sister: Lena, in her super sorceress form.

"{Lena!}" The two shout in surprise.

Lena looks the the Beagle Boys with anger, who are frightened, as they should be. "I am only going to tell you once. Get away from my Webby and sister... NOW!" She orders, the blue aura flaring up as eyes glow blue. She is ready to commit murder.

The Beagle Boy operating the crane tries to drop the two, but the act gets him a ball of blue energy to the head, knocking him off. They had pretty much signed their death warrants.

"Wrong move punks!" As Lena attacks and fights the Beagle Boys with no mercy.

"{Go Lena go!}" Webby cheers.

"{Yes. Get these, er, clowns!}" Violet tries to smack talk.

Many Beagle Boys run in terror as Ma Beagle comes out, hearing all the commotion. Seeing this, gets annoyed. "Oh for the love of!" As she goes to handle it herself. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Who do you think you are hurting my boys?"

"Who do you think you are kidnapping and threatening my friends and family!?" As Lena flies down to Ma Beagle, eye level with her.

"Oh come on, how does this concern you even? And what are you, some sort of new superhero in town?"

Lena grabs Ma Beagle by the shirt and lifts her up a good ways off the ground, for once terrifying the gangster. "If being a hero is what it take to protect my friends and family, then so be it..." As the aura intensifies, Lena pulls Ma Beagle up face-to-face. "Threaten Webby, Vi, or any member of the McDucks again, and I won't be so merciful next time... Got it!?"

Ma Beagle nods in fear, and is then tossed aside, a blast of magic launching her into the water.

Lena then looks to any remaining Beagle Boys. "Anyone else want to try and stop me?!" All she sees are head shakes before the remaining Beagle Boys run to hide. She takes a deep breath and flies up to Webby and Violet. "You guys okay!? I swear, if they hurt either of you I swear I'll..." As she removes their gags.

"Lena, we're fine!" Webby assures her friend.

"Yes, quite alright." Violet responds as Lena removes the ropes holding them together and uses magic to lower them to the ground safely.

Lena sighs in relief, hugs them. "Good, because I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you." As she starts to untie them.

"Well, what is known, is that you just kicked Beagle Boy butt! That was awesome!" Webby shouts excited.

"Yes, quite an exciting display of arcane prowess." Violet remarks.

"Well, I mean, they kidnapper you guys and threatened to dump you into the sea." As she works the bonds. "Man, they really got better at tying knots." It takes some time, but she does get her best friend and sister free.

Webby and Violet then hug Lena in a big group hug, reunited.

"My hero!" Webby says.

Lena blushes at that. I mean, she had dreamed of saving Webby from trouble before. Many of the times, as an actual superhero. She would hear Webby call for help from across town. She would race to the scene and find Webby in some sort of peril at the hands of some villain. She would defeat the villain, free Webby, and fly her to safety, Webby in her arms. But, this was real life, not some dream. So, did this count as a dream come true? Or some sort of nightmare?

It didn't matter. Webby and Violet were safe, and that was all that mattered to Lena. "No problem pink! Come on, let's get you home..." Lena smiles as her aura grows to enshroud all three and they fly off back to the manor.

They soon land back at the manor, and get back inside. Louie notices.

"Oh, hey Lena. I see you got Webs and Violet back."

"She did. And she kicked Beagle Boy butt! It... Was... AWESOME!" Webby says excited.

"Yes, she, how you would say, handed it to them..." Violet says.

"And you should have seen Ma Beagle's face! She was terrified of Lena! All the Beagle Boys were! They were like-" As she describes with sounds and impressions.

"Pink, stop, you're embarrassing me..." Lena rubs the back of her neck, blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, how can one NOT imagine Lena going superhero mode to defend her friends?


End file.
